Fiery Passion
by JustEnjoy07
Summary: It all started with an experiment that bound the spirits of Pokemon with human souls. Red, bound to the spirit of Moltres, and his friends couldn't control their new found powers. After a few decades, they managed to overcome their "demons" but the damage they have done can't be forgotten so easily. They just want to live a peaceful life, but will they get the chance to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pokémon used to bring joy to their masters. They were used as more than just tools. They were used more than just to gain power. They were friends-family- and seemed to make the world right. It was a peaceful time back then. Now all that remains is destruction.

It all started when some scientist had the bright idea that they could combine the human spirit with that of a Pokémon. Wrong. They had sent out people to search for other people that wouldn't mind being part of the experiment. When they found Red, they couldn't pass him up. He was picturesque, the perfect image of a trainer. And like a fool, he agreed to it. Having no idea what was in store for him, they scientist strapped him to a chair. That's when terrible things began to happen. They wheeled in some kind of machine-a machine that bound him to the spirit of Moltres, the fiery bird Pokémon. The spirit was hot, fighting, doing everything in its power in order to keep its independence. It was futile. Minutes into the process, Moltres and Red became one. And he had never felt so alive. He had acquired enormous power, more power than he could have ever imagined. Using this new found strength, he broke the bonds that held him in place, and slaughtered every single person in sight. In fact, the entire facility had gone up in flames thanks to him.

Soon, he went on a rampage, killing anything and everything that crossed his path. He pleaded with himself to stop, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, all he seemed to crave erupting flames and blood on his hands. It was the most horrifying thing that he had to every witness. And he was powerless against this demon that resided inside.

He was not the only one possessed, however. He managed to talk his friends into it, and now the four of them caused disasters wherever they went, killing innocents, burning villages, creating horrific storms that wiped out entire towns, even summoning blizzards to freeze anyone the ice came into contact with. They would remorse after every attack, praying that it would stop. And a few decades ago, it did. Well, kind of. They managed to learn how to control their demon-some more than others- and craved nothing but a peaceful life. One that they would never have.

Red stood on the precipice of the mountain, gazing down at the city below. This was his mountain-he had claimed it years ago- and he would come here when he needed to think. And now, he needed to think. He no longer craved the demon out of his body. Since he gained some control over it, he became accustom to all the new perks: accelerated healing, strength beyond any mortal could ever imagine, an eternity to live. He had not aged a day since that fateful afternoon, and he couldn't distinguish if it was a blessing that he would stay twenty forever, of if it was a curse. He shook the thought from his head. This was not what he needed to be thinking about right now. The red moon was coming out tonight, and his spirit always took over, no matter how much he fought. More than to think, he trekked the mountain to maintain everyone's safety, especially his friends. He would rather die than to see any of them hurt, and if he was the one that hurt him, severe consequences would follow. Sure, he couldn't kill himself, but he would find someone that could. The sun began setting, and Red's heart picked up speed. Time was almost here. He hated when this happened. Usually he would have one of his friends chain him in the dungeon in their expansive home, but not tonight. None of his three companions could be found. Where they hiding from him? The thought angered him, but he understood. He would hide from himself if he could.

The sun was just above the horizon. Damn, so close now. Out of the four of them, Red was the fiercest. His temper was very hard to control, and sometimes he just snapped, breaking-and sometimes even maiming- anything he came into contact with. A red haze would usually cloud his better judgment, and he learned that fighting it just made the situation worse. That didn't stop him from doing it though. Every time he would feel a violent rage coming on, he would take deep breaths, count to ten, anything to calm himself. He didn't want anyone hurt. He already had enough torture to live with.

Finally, the sun sank into the purple sky. A fire started in Red's stomach, and he knew it would only get worse. It was easy to handle, at first, but the fire began climbing up his chest and into his heart. From there, the fire quickly spread to the rest of his body. _This is it! _His body-no, he- screamed. An ear-piercing, blood-curdling screech echoed off the caverns on this elevation. Fire enveloped his body, singing his clothes. Tomorrow, wherever he would wake, he would wake naked. He was used to it by now. Pain surged through his body as his bones began to realign, shifting into a birds body frame. The pain was agonizing, but Red enjoyed every minute of it. The pain was pleasure to him. His arm cracked and twisted until they were wings, his legs shrank until they were bird's feet. His skull and face condensed, his nose and mouth morphed into one. And all the while, his vision was changing. He no longer saw color, but the heartbeat of his prey. Red being closer to the heart, blue being farther away. Nothing could hide from him now as he soared the sky, looking for prey hidden within forests. Or towns. There was no guarantee that he wouldn't eat people if given the opportunity. Soon, very soon, he would take flight into the endless blue.

Finally finished morphing into his demon, he released another screech as a warning for all potential prey. He then stretched his wings, flapped them once, twice, and became airborne. There was no telling what he would do in this form, and there was no way that he would remember. He never did.

Red awoke-his head pounding- in some strange room. Oh no! Had he been captured when he was vulnerable? Where they going to conduct more tests on him, maybe even kill him? This would have never happened if his 'Friends' would have been there like they should have been. A red haze fell over his vision, but he was too late to realize what was happening. He began to punch. At anything really. First it was the walls. He had left pretty good sized holes in them, and then it was the floor, where holes were also left. That didn't satisfy him, so he began throwing things. It began with the small things that were lying around, such as vases and books, but quickly escalated into much bigger things.

Without even having to use half his strength, he tore up the bed that was bolted to the floor and threw it at the door. _Crash!_ The door broke open, and the red haze flickered. It was still there, but it became dull. Or at least as dull as it would ever get. He leaped over the bed and found himself in a hallway. A very familiar hallway.

Voices ignited, followed by footsteps. He had apparently made a surplus of noise, and his captors heard him. They were getting closer, closer, closer. Red panicked. Finding the first door he could, he dove inside it and gently shut it. Didn't want them to know he was still here; it would be better if they thought he escaped. That way if they went out to search for him, he would make his escape then. He wasn't stupid.

The footsteps ceased, and there was a cry of anger. A very familiar cry of anger. When one of his captors spoke, he suddenly put the pieces together.

"Dammit, Red!" A voice Red knew all too well cursed. His cheeks flushed as realization hit him. This was his home, and that must have been Yellow's bedroom. Then came a next question: Should he stay hidden and out of trouble, or should he walk out there and take responsibility. The first, he decided as he jumped into the closet. They couldn't hurt him if they couldn't find him, right? Wrong. It was as if they knew exactly where he was. The sound of a door being knocked down filled the room, but Red didn't move. Maybe they were just knocking down doors, hoping that he would come out of hiding. Yeah, that was it. There was no way they could have known where he was hiding. Triumph played on his lips until the closet door opened, and he found himself face-down on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Yellow snarled. "You trashed my fucking room!"

"Well, maybe if you would have put me in my own room I wouldn't have freaked out and trashed yours!" he shouted back.

"You guys calm down," Blue said in his calming tone. He was always calm, no matter what happened. Red had never once seen his emotions show through that invisible mask he always wore. Yellow proceeded like he hadn't even spoken.

"And you couldn't even find the decency to put on some clothes!"

Red looked down at his body. You would think the first thing he would notice was his penis hanging out in the breeze, but it wasn't. It was actually his stomach. It was charred, more than usual. Why? Had he started a fire last night? Killed someone innocent? Bile rose in his throat, and all traces of anger were replaced with distress. He looked up from his body.

"Did I hurt anyone?" His voice was broken. He hated showing his soft side to his comrades, but he could not stop it. No one answered him. His blood began to boil as he turned to the always stoic Blue. "Did I hurt anyone?" He repeated, fiercer. Blue dropped his gaze, and that's when Red lost any control he had over himself. He had hurt someone. It didn't matter if that someone was a criminal, he had killed someone. Those days were supposed to be behind him. He couldn't live with himself knowing that he had murdered another being. Again, that red haze clouded his vision, and he stalked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yellow cried out to him. "We're not finished yet!" His voice became muffled as Red put distance between them. Distance. That's what he needed now, more than ever. Distance from this town. Distance from his friends. Distance from his demon. But he knew none of those were possible. He relied on his friends. He would never admit that out loud, but he needed them. Cared about them. Practically worshipped them. There was no way he would be able to leave them behind, no matter how hard he tried. His survival depended on them, as did theirs on Red. The completed each other, the only thing in this hellish life that made sense.

Red walked past the living room, ignoring Yellow's calls for him, and followed the path he took to the mountain. _His _mountain. _His _territory. And everyone knew it. He didn't even bother putting clothes on because he kept an extra set up there just in case. He continued walking, not caring about who seen his body. Several women stopped and stared. Whether they liked or were just curious he didn't know, didn't care. He continued the path until finally, he reached the peak. Here he would sit for hours by himself. No one to bother him, no one around that he could hurt. Just him. And silence. Sweet, sweet silence.

Taking out a bag that he stashed away here, he produced a shirt, pants, and boxers. He swiftly put them on, thankful that he was now completely covered. As he turned around, Blue was standing on the edge of the elevation. No doubt he had watched him dress, but he remained silent.

"What the hell, Blue?" Red growled. "Can't I get some privacy?"

"Never seemed to bother you before, so why does it now?" He countered. Red had no answer to that question. He sighed and dropped to the ground, taking in his friend's features. His eyes were a calm blue, his hair black as night. Being possessed by the spirit of Articuno meant that he was almost always collected. He had to be; otherwise he would freeze over the entire city.

"What do you want?"

"To know what's bothering you, Red."

"I killed someone!" Red shouted. "How am I supposed to feel? Cheerful?"

"You've been like this the past few days. What's wrong?" He ignored Red's outburst. It seemed to be a hobby of his that he enjoyed entirely too much, if you asked Red.

Red shook his head. So he had noticed, huh? Of course he noticed, he was Blue after all.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he replied softly. Blue burrowed his brow.

"I don't remember giving you a choice. Now spill." There was just no winning with this man. Red inhaled before he began to…spill.

"I've heard rumors," he started slowly. Blue shot him a look that told him to continue. "About people gathering together in order to kill us. I'm not sure if it's true, but if it is we need to be prepared."

Blue's face, as usual, was hard to decipher. Was he angry at Red because he had withheld this information? Was he skeptical? After a moment's silence, Blue nodded in confirmation. "If that is the case, we must tell Green and Yellow." And with that, he turned and faced the precipice of the mountain. He was going to jump, no doubt, but he would not die, for he would summon his wings. Yes, he had wings. And so did Red and Yellow. Red just didn't like to use them. It was a reminder of the monster that he had become.

Red watched as Blue's icy wings sprouted from his back. He was actually envious. Blue didn't have to worry about going off the edge because he was calm all the time. He didn't have to constantly worry about hurting the people he cared so deeply for. Again, Red shook his head to clear it. What exactly was he going to do if the rumors were true? He didn't want to hurt _anyone_, even if they wanted to hurt him. It actually sickened him to think about it. Once again, he found himself trying to clear the thoughts from his head. This was actually something he needed to think about, but he couldn't. Not right now anyway. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Since he had now calmed himself, he decided it was time he went back to the house, swallow his pride, and apologize to Yellow about his room. He would even offer to fix it…maybe.

In order to save time, he figured he would just summon his wings and fly off too. As much as it pained him to do so, he did. A fiery trail in the sky was the only indication that he had ever been there.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty, Gym Leader of Cerulean City, had been chosen for this particular operation not because she was a gym leader, but because of her determination to eliminate anything that posed a threat to her beloved city. Actually, she wanted to eradicate all evil because it had no place in the world. Which meant that those four men housing those demons had to be killed. Or at least put in captivity so no more harm could be done. That was why the organization had chosen her. She didn't understand it completely, but she didn't ask questions as long as she knew that she was doing the world a favor.

So, about a year ago, some scientists took her to some facility and wound her spirit with the spirit of a Pokémon. When she objected, they assured her that she would have total control over her body. It would not be like it was so many decades ago. Apparently, even after that incident, they continued researching this potential breakthrough in the Pokémon world. When she was convinced, they asked her what Pokémon she would like to be bound to. She chose her Starmie, it was best if she was bound to one of her closest friends. So, they conducted the procedure on her, and now her and her Starmie were one. She had not lost control since then, never felt like hurting anyone. In fact, except for her ability to control water and send psychic waves into someone's brain, she felt completely normal.

She had spent the past year honing her skills, trying to claim her powers. She had come along way, and now she was ready to fight the warriors. Except, she was told not to engage them until back up was sent. And God knows how long that would take.

So now, she sat on top of the gym's roof, watching the warriors from afar. How should she go about this? There was no guarantee how much longer Misty could wait. She had already waited a year, and she felt powerful enough to take them out herself. She wanted them out of this world now! The sooner they were gone, the sooner everything would return to normal. She stopped herself and began to think logically. One, they outnumbered her one to four. Two, they had a few decades of experience on her, and could probably incapacitate her without strain. Okay, so maybe waiting was the smart thing to do. Her brow twitched in frustration. _Damn this!_

In order to distract herself, she decided that she could continue her training. Had to be in top shape if those men ever attempted a sneak attack, right? Right. She leapt off the roof, and headed north toward the cape. She loved this place. It was her place to think, her refuge. She sought comfort here, and most of the time found it. Anything that would disrupt this peace needed to die, she thought darkly. That thought was oddly misplaced. She had never experience such darkness in her own thoughts before, but then again nothing had ever threatened everything that she held dear. It was settled; she would march up to their home and demand that they leave. And if they didn't she would… kill them. Yes, that's what she would do. A smile played across her lips as she changed directions. Their house was on the edge of town, away from everyone. Why? Did they not want to be disturbed? Well, they were about to get a rude awakening.

She walked for what felt like an eternity before she found herself at their front door. Her heart was racing as she stepped closer, reaching out to knock on the door. Suddenly, she pulled back. What if they killed her on the spot? She began to timidly step back.

"I have to leave now," she said to herself, hoping that it would give her the courage to do so. She backed away another step. _Just turn around and make a run for it. _Just as she turned, the door creaked open and a voice stopped her.

"Can I help you?" The voice was dark, husky, foreboding. It sent chills down her spine, and almost made her want to run as she had planned to. Almost. Instead, she turned to face the voice, gasping as she took in this man's features. His hair was a dark red, almost the color of blood, his eyes matching. His face was bright and youthful, a few signs of stress showing around his eyes.

Misty's eyes wandered down, stopping at his stomach. Ropes of muscle wound together on his fair skin. It had a tint of red to it, like it had been irritated recently. Her mouth watered. She forced herself to look away, breaking the contact. Her body screamed in protest.

"Are you okay?" The man asked. Was that genuine concern? Couldn't be. And if it was, that's how they got into a woman's pants. Misty's face became firm.

"I'll be fine when you are obliterated from this world," she replied harshly. The man's face mirrored hers, but there was a glint of something in his eyes. Hurt? Had she actually hurt one of these demons? And she shouldn't have cared if she did or not. He was the enemy, the source of the world's problems. But she did care, and part of her wanted to apologize for what she had just said. She even opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Red, who's at the door?" A voice called from inside.

"No one," he replied, never lifting his gaze from Misty. Suddenly, his features grew darker. "If you came here to hurt my friends, I swear I will kill you before you can even pull out a blade," his voice was hard. He was protective, and strangely that added to his appeal. She licked her lips as she glanced away.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

"Leave!" He barked. Misty didn't hesitate. She spun on her heel and dashed back into town, tears falling from her eyes.

Red didn't know how to react. Actually, he did. If she stayed he was either A: going to go into one of his fits and snap her neck or B: rip off her clothes. It was a miracle that he hadn't done either. She was the hottest female that he had seen in a while, and he didn't want someone like that to be around him. Especially during one of his fits. He knew exactly who she was, but she had given no indication that she knew who he was. In fact, she seemed mesmerized by him. No, that had to be an act. She was here to kill them, and getting under Red's skin was only the first step. If he let that happen, then he would feel comfortable around her, drop his guard. Invite her to live with him. And then she would strike, breaking them from the inside out. That was something he could not risk.

But he would risk it just to see her once more. God, he was an idiot. Letting a female have this much power over him. He shook his head. Should he tell Blue that the rumors were true? What would that mean for Misty, this city's gym leader, protector? Would Blue take vengeance and kill her? No, that's not how he worked. Yellow on the other hand would show no mercy, for he was bound to the legendary bird Pokémon Zapdos. His temper could be as bad as Red's, and he was quick to jump to conclusion. Kill now ask later.

No, he would not tell them. It was…for the best. There was no way he was going to let an innocent get harmed, and she was an innocent as far as he was concerned. It was stupid, putting her before survival. What if she had planned to kill them? What if she was the one to do the deed? No, he wouldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever. He would slay her before she could hurt him or his friends, wouldn't he? The thought of her blood on his hands caused a pain in his chest. Yes, he would have to kill her, whether he wanted to or not. But there was also the possibility that she wasn't going to attempt an attack, and that relieved Red.

"Who was she?" A familiar voice asked, breaking into Red's thoughts. He turned to see Green smiling back at him.

"No one, like I said," Red was irritated. Green, however, seemed amused.

"She sounds more than just some nobody. Are you falling in love with a woman, Red?"

Red growled. The all too familiar red haze was descending on his vision once more. "Stay out of my fucking head!" He growled. Green was bound to the legendary Pokémon, Mew, so he had the ability to read people's thoughts. A power that wasn't as useful in battle as Red's, but he would trade abilities with him any day. Green ran a hand through his short, blonde hair. It was ruffled to begin with, so the action did nothing. His bright purple eyes were full of wisdom, mostly wisdom that other people didn't know he had acquired. Out of the four people that resided in the house, Green was the only one that used his power against the others, even though they promised not to.

"Sorry," he apologized, throwing his hands in the air. It was a futile attempt to calm Red. Crimson had completely taken over his eyesight, and anger lingered in every bone in his body. Without warning, he jumped Green. They fell to the floor, fighting for dominance. Red had pinned Green down, punching him again and again until he felt his jaw break. Just as he was about to deliver another blow, Green caught his arm and kicked him in the stomach. The blow hurt but it didn't slow him down. The fight continued, destroying anything and everything they came across. They hadn't even seen their friends come in.

"Stop!" A voice boomed. It wasn't Yellow's so did that mean…? Both him and Green obeyed, looking back to see who had yelled. Blue was standing in the door way accompanied by a gust of cold wind, dark features marring his face. His eyes were now a dangerous blue. Red immediately moved from Green and offered him a hand. He took it, reluctantly, and Red pulled his friend to his feet. The both stood silent, waiting for Blue to carry out some sort of punishment. Instead, he took in a deep breath.

"Stop fooling around. We have company," was all he said before the house began to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

Misty sat on the edge of a pond. She had been crying for the past hour and had not been able to stop. Why? Was it because she realized that maybe-just maybe- those men weren't the monsters the people of the world viewed them as? No, they were evil and had to be removed from this world. Then what were these tears for? Were they for Red? Yes, he had been attractive. Yes, he made her want him more than anything in the world. But again, he was evil. There was no way she could be in love with someone so…vile. He didn't seem vile. Just the opposite, he seemed caring.

_Just toward his friends_ she reminded herself. Yes, that's what it was. Those people are only nice to their kind. They had to look after each other to survive, so of course he would be that protective of them. Still, a small part of her wanted him to show her that compassion. Okay, a big part of her. She would give almost anything. A sigh escaped her, and she shook her head violently.

"This is stupid! He's a demon for Gods' sake!" She muttered, hoping that the words would convince her. They didn't. A small ripple disturbed the water, and Misty thought nothing of it at first. But when she sensed a presence-yes, she had learned this ability but still hadn't mastered it- she sprang to her feet, ready for a fight. Her eyes fell on Brock, one of her close friends. She hadn't seen him in what seemed like years, and she instantly relaxed. He offered a smile, which she quickly returned. They had been extremely close back in the day and she had even had feelings for him. Feelings that he had returned. But after they parted ways with Ash and returned to their respectful cities, they hadn't kept in touch much. Misty missed him like crazy, and now that he was here it was like a dream come true. Except, she didn't feel what she had once felt for him. In fact, there was no attraction at all. Had this Red guy stolen her heart? Absurd! _He's evil, _she chastised herself.

It seemed that reminding herself of that had become a chore, one that she didn't like doing.

"What's wrong? You look like something's troubling you," Brock's voice interrupted her thoughts. What was she supposed to say? That she might or might not have a crush on the very thing she was meant to destroy? How would Brock react if she did say that? She studied her friends face, hoping to find some comfort. The only thing visible was concern. Misty sighed, turning her back to her friend.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Brock gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing goose bumps to dance all over her skin. She was greeted by a smile when she turned back around. And that smile slowly grew closer to her face. He stopped leaning in to her when their noses touched. Misty inhaled, part of her wishing that he would kiss her, part of her still thinking about Red. If Brock did kiss her, would she be thinking about the demon? Brock slowly closed the space between them. His lips gently brushed against Misty's. He deepened the kiss, forcing her mouth open with his tongue. She closed her eyes, taking in the scent of pinewood. Had he always smelled this wonderful before? As she opened her eyes, she noticed that Brock was no longer the one kissing her, but Red had taken his place. His dark red hair and glowing red eyes caused Misty's knees to buckle. She sighed, breaking off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Brock repeated. Misty shook her head. There wasn't anything to tell him anyway, was there? Brock stepped away from her. She was happy for the reprieve. "Are you…do you not love me anymore?"

"No! It's not that! Well, not exactly. I don't know what to think anymore." She covered her face with her hands and dropped to the ground. _Here we go with the tears again. _There wasn't anything she could do about it though. Yes there was. She could pull herself together and focus on her main goal of killing the four men, or pull herself together and go see Red one more time. She preferred the latter, but what issues would that bring about? If she spent too much time around him-which she wanted to desperately- then she would become too attached and wouldn't be able to kill him. Maybe he didn't even want anything to do with her. Maybe he hated her because her intentions had been to hurt his friends. What if she showed up at Red's doorstep again and he just slaughtered her right there, like she was afraid he would do the first time?

Her tears had stopped, she realized. She also realized that she did want Red, and there would be nothing that would get in her way. She would happily die by his hands as long as she got one more glimpse at his beautiful body. It was decided then. She would rush back to the house and apologize for her initial intentions, and maybe he would spare her life and, even better, let her live with him for the rest of their lives. The thought excited her.

"Misty!" Brock called. She hadn't even realized that she had started to run toward the house. She promptly ignored Brock, and continued toward her destination, her heart racing with every step she took. Yes, her dream would come true. He would accept her in his arms, hold her and protect her for the rest of their lives. Love her for the rest of their lives.

She abruptly stopped, the smell of smoke causing her to choke. Where was it coming from? Her eyes locked ahead, noticing that the smoke was coming from straight ahead. It was funny because that's where Misty was heading- oh shit! Red's house was on fire, she immediately realized. She kicked into gear, running faster than she ever thought she could. The only thing on her mind was saving Red. Would she save any of the other three? Probably not. They were evil, but then again so was Red. _Damn this! _Fine. She would save them if-and only if- it would please Red. And something told her it would.

She stopped a few yards away from the all too familiar house. It still looked the same, the only difference being the flames erupting from it. Her heart pounded in her throat as she quickly jumped into action. What she was doing she didn't know; all she knew was that she needed to get inside and make sure Red was okay. Oh yeah, and the others, too. Maybe.

She either overestimated the strength in her kick, or she underestimated how sturdy the door was, because when she kicked the door it flew off its hinges. Oops. If Red wanted her to fix it later she would. Instantly, smoke filled her lungs, causing her to gag. Pushing past the urge to drop to the floor and cry, she glanced around the room with the same task on her mind. One body lay motionless near the foot of the couch. His hair was blonde, so Misty didn't even bother checking to see if he was alive or not. Only one thing mattered: Red. If it didn't have red hair, it wasn't worth her time.

Moving past room after room, Misty continued to search the house, but had no luck. With a heavy sigh, she backtracked into the living room, picked up the blonde man, and dragged him out the backdoor, all the while complaining about how she was wasting her time.

She dropped her charge on the wooden porch and dove back inside the burning residence. Surly there had to be something she missed. She hadn't check upstairs yet, so maybe that's were Red was. Climbing up the stairs and dodging fallen debris was not an easy feat, but Misty somehow pulled it off. She wasted no time when she reached the landing. Every room was searched within minutes, with no signs of Red-or anyone. So now she was going to do the second most helpful thing she could do: put out the fire. Maybe saving their home would be better than an apology. She raised her hands, summoning water by her side, and commanded the water to extinguish the fires. The water obeyed, dowsing the flames that devoured most of the furnishings. After everything had calmed down, it became apparent how much damage was actually caused. The fire had almost incinerated all the upholstery. The TV that had once been hanging on the wall was now on the floor, completely broken. Even the carpet was so charred it was impossible to tell what color it had once been.

"Shit!" An angry voice growled. Misty jumped, preparing herself for a fight. "My fucking TV! What the hell am I supposed to do for entertainment now? Did you this? I swear I'm rip your damn throat out-"

"Where's Red?" She rushed out, hoping that would make him forget what about the television. His face softened as he looked around. Worry claimed his features as he frantically dashed through the house. How had he not known his friends were not here? And why was the house on fire to begin with? The man returned to the room, distraught replacing worry.

"What the hell did you do with them?" He unsheathed a knife from its holster that had been hanging on his jeans. Did he plan to plunge it into her body? And if he did, surely it would be slow and torturous. He was evil, after all. He stalked toward her, raising the blade to his chest. "If you had any part in this, I swear-"

"I don't know where they are. I swear," she replied, backing away. The stranger studied her for several moments. Was he sizing her up or checking her out? Finally, he lowered his blade.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm hoping to become a friend," was her reply. Whether it was true or not, she didn't know. The stranger seemed to believe it, however, and sheathed his weapon. "And just who are you?"

"Name's Yellow, but don't bother remembering it. Get out of here."

He was kicking her out? If it was Red she might have gone but for this guy? Hell no she wasn't moving. She raised her chin.

"No, I'm not leaving."

"Why not?" Yellow snarled. He truly scared Misty, but she tried not to let it show. She straightened, hoping that would boost her bravado.

"I've come here to see someone, and I'm not leaving until I see him."

"Who?"

"Why should you care?"

"Because these are my best friends, and if you do anything to hurt them I will not hesitate you kill you," his tone suggested that what he spoke was true, and Misty's bravado shattered. Her lip began to quiver, eyes began to tear, and knees buckled. There was something in Yellow's voice that made her want to break down. She held back those tears, however, and forced herself to look him in the eye once more.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm looking for Red just to talk with him. And by the looks of it you don't know where he is either. What happened here?"

A moment passed before he answered. "We were attacked. As much as I hate to admit it, I was the first to go down. I don't know of anything that happened after that."

"You have no idea who attacked you?" Misty inquired. Yellow shook his head.

"Some of them were wearing a badge exactly like yours. You better not have anything to do with this." Badge? She looked down to see a pendent in the shape of a dragon's head. The scientists had given her that badge and told her never to remove it. It was a symbol that she was part of the force that was going to bring the men. Fallen is what they had called them. Misty gripped it.

"I don't," she said darkly as she ripped it off. The small pendent lay in her palm, and Yellow watched her expectantly. If getting rid of this thing would clear any suspicions, she would do it. She closed her hand, crushing the badge and reducing it to dust. A satisfied smile played on Yellow's lips. "I know where the people that took your friends are."

That smile quickly turned into an anxious frown. "Where?" He rushed out.

"There's a facility in Pewter City. If we leave now we can get there by tomorrow morning-"

"Screw that!" Yellow yelled. Electricity crackled around the air around him as a dangerous smile crossed his lips. "I've got a faster way. You coming with? You're gonna have to ride me," his grin never faltered. Without warning, black and yellow wings emerged from hidden slits in his back. Misty instinctively jumped back.

"W-wings? You have wings?" She stammered.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm possessed by the spirit of Zapdos, after all." Zapdos? So she was standing in front of one of the three legendary birds? A knot formed in her stomach as she backed away. Yellow held out his hand, everything about him inviting: his blue eyes, blonde hair streaked with black that resembled his wings. Even that dangerous smile. "I won't hurt you." Much. It wasn't said but still there. Misty took a deep breathe. If she was going to see Red she would have to accompany Yellow. Timidly, she reached for his hand. He snatched it, threw her under his body, and jumped into the air. His wings stretched, and then slowly began to flap. Before she knew it, they had broken through the ceiling of the house and were now in the sky. Oddly enough, Misty wasn't afraid of being off the ground. She found it exhilarating.

Electricity still crackled around Yellow, and sometimes it would make contact with Misty's skin, causing a sharp jolt of electricity to dance through her veins.

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "Trust me, if there was some way to turn it off I would. Just let me know when it begins to hurt and I'll let you down to rest." He sounded so sincere and heartfelt that it almost brought tears the Misty's eyes. Yellow wasn't evil. He was considerate of others, for the most part anyway. If he was like this, had she misjudged the other men too?

They flew over the mountains and forests. Only one stop had to be made because the electricity had gotten too intense to bear. Yellow had gently placed Misty on solid ground and flew into a nearby tree, far enough away so that the voltage didn't reach her. And he waited in the tree, watching her. Whether it was to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't bail, or if he was really concerned about her, Misty didn't know.

After the short rest, they continued the flight, making no other stops until they reached their destination.

"That's it," Misty pointed at an enormous building on the outskirts of town. Once again, Yellow gently put her on the ground.

"Do you think you can go in the front by yourself? I'm going to see if there's a way inside through the back. And if there's not, I'll make one." That dangerous smile returned his lips as he became airborne again.

Great. What was she supposed to do now? Just walk in and demand that they release the demons that they kidnapped? They knew who she was, but that wouldn't make a difference. She was supposed to be destroying them, not rescuing them. After several moments of standing and staring at the door that seemed to be taunting her, she decided that she would barge in and search, just like she had done back at the house. What if someone stopped her? She would incapacitate them. Nothing mattered but finding Red, and she would knock out as many people as it took to achieve that.

The doors automatically opened, and she was greeted by the receptionist. Misty acknowledged her, but did not stop to talk. She proceeded into the main hall, hoping that she didn't look too suspicious. How was she going to find Red in an enormous place like this? Sure, the head of this organization had given her the tour, but she had only paid attention to half of it. If that.

She passed several white doors-everything in this building was white- but no one familiar was held inside them. There was a small directory at the end of the hall that also proved unhelpful. With a frustrated sigh, she stalked down another hall until she came to a sign that read "Analysis area: Personnel Only". That basically translated into "Hey, this is where we're keeping Red". Misty grinned as she pushed open the double doors, not caring if she would be caught or not. A few people looked in her direction, but paid her no more attention. Weren't they supposed to be pushing her out of this area? Sounding some sort of alarm?

This hallway was completely different from the previous ones. It was painted black, as if it was meant to conceal some secret. Yup. This was definitely the place. A door to her left opened, and a tall, intimidating blonde stepped out. Something about him was familiar… Oh! He was one of the executives that helped with the orientation. His smile said that he also recognized Misty.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, that smile growing. Damn. Misty had come this far without confrontation, and now here she was, standing inches away from a scary man. Her hands began to tremble.

"I just dropped by to say hi," she lied, brushing her bangs with her hand. The man gave her a curious look. Did he buy that crap?

"Really? You aren't due to report until a week," his gaze fell unto her shoulder. Oh shit! She had removed the badge, and that's what he was now staring at. "Your badge…" he said softly as he pulled out a radio. "Intruder!" He yelled into it, and seconds later a siren screamed. Misty tried to make a break, but the executive caught her by the arm. "You aren't going anywhere."

There was only one way she would get out of his grasp. Catching his gaze, she bore into his eyes with her own until he released his grip. That was a trick she learned a while back. When she stared into someone's eyes, she could temporarily scramble their brain. She knew it would come in handy one day.

Not wasting this opportunity to escape, Misty blindly dashed. It didn't matter where she was going as long as she got away. Guards would be on her trail any moment, and getting caught and possibly killed was not something she wanted to risk. She needed to find Red and escape this place, and fast.

There were too many doors, no way of knowing where Red was unless she peeked inside every single one of them, and that would waste time. Time she didn't have. But it seemed that she would have to do so.

As quickly as she could, she threw open a door. Nothing. Damn! She continued to the next room and followed the same procedure. There was a middle-aged man bound to what looked like a medieval torturing table. His hair was black, and he looked as if he was unconscious. It wasn't Red, so Misty left.

Finally, after breaking down several more doors, she had busted into the right room. Red lay nude, strapped to the same kind of table the other man had been. Red jumped when Misty entered, but gradually relaxed as he recognized who she was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass," she replied, not lifting her gaze from his body. She began walking toward him, but a growl stopped her.

"Stay right there!" He barked. Misty faltered. Should she obey? Hell no! She came here to save him, and that's what she was going to do. Misty took another step forward, and Red's cock jumped in response. Misty's eyes finally lifted to his face to see that he was blushing. Was he embarrassed? Misty smiled.

"No, looks like you want me to come closer," she teased. Red's cheeks grew redder. He muttered something under his breathe that Misty didn't catch. Misty grew nearer, and all the while Red grew harder. Her smile grew, realizing that he wanted her on some level. Whether for one night or an eternity, Misty didn't know, and couldn't bring herself to care. As long as he desired her, everything would be perfect.

Misty dropped to her haunches, and reached out to touch Red. She didn't plan on doing anything, just wanted to tease him a little.

"Don't," Red breathed. The word told Misty to stop, but the tone told her otherwise. Her hand brushed his thigh, and his entire body tensed. "Please," he rasped. Was he asking her to stop or for more? With that grin never disappearing, Misty gently kissed where her hand had brushed. Red moaned, urging Misty to proceed. But she wouldn't. Not here anyway. Removing her lips from his body, she turned to the shackles that bound him to the table. Oh, how she would have loved to stay. She could have her way with him, and all he could do was lay there and take it.

With a sigh, Misty began working at the shackles with a bobby pin that she removed from her hair.

"Why?"

"Why am I doing this? Because you don't deserve this."

"No, why did you stop?" Misty's heart stopped, and her hands began to shake again. So he had liked it. Misty sighed.

"Do you really thing here is the place to be fooling around?" She asked with a small chuckle. When Red didn't answer, she looked up at him to see what was wrong. He was staring right at her with those dark red eyes. There was so much passion in them. Misty's resolve almost shatter. She almost stopped what she was doing and carried out those naughty fantasies that she was having. The only thing that had stopped her was-well, Red. She wanted him more than ever, but she didn't want to do anything in this prison-like room. Her attention snapped back to her work. With one final twist, the shackled released and fell to the ground. One down, three to go.

Red's gaze never lifted as Misty worked at the remaining restraints. When she had picked the last one, Red shot up and gripped Misty's jaw, forcing her attention to his eyes. She could have easily broken contact, but she didn't want his hands ever leaving her body. Was he going to kiss her? Tell her that he loved her? He brought his face closer, brushing his lips against hers. Yes!

"Thanks," he whispered as he pulled away. No! She had teased him, so this must be his revenge. Misty reached out to pull him back, but he was already on his feet, fumbling through a locker that Misty had somehow overlooked. He pulled out some clothes, and within seconds, he was completely dressed. No skin showing whatsoever. Misty felt like crying out loud, and maybe she did because Red jerked toward her.

"Are you coming?" He asked, gesturing with his head. Misty nodded as she stood up. There were surrounded when they stepped into the hall, guns instantly pointed at them. Red moved in front of Misty. He was protecting her? His protectiveness added to his appeal.

"You're not getting away, Moltres." One man growled. Moltres? Red was the keeper of Moltres? Oddly enough, that didn't make her less attracted to this man. Before guns could be fired, a blast of electricity knocked the guards down, their bodies twitching as they fell. Misty peeked around the corner to see Yellow, along with two other men she was not familiar with, standing down the hall. Red chuckled.

"Thanks, buddy," he smiled. God, such a beautiful smile. Misty wished that smile would someday be for her.

"No time to chitchat. Guards are on our ass. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Red's grin faded as he raised his arm.

"Get your wings ready," he said just before a ball of fire discharged from his palm, completely annihilating the ceiling. While that was happening, his friends, except for the one with blonde hair and purple eyes-did he not have wings?- stretched their wings, readying for flight. To Misty's surprise, Red grabbed her waste and pulled her into his body.

She was given no time to protest, because Red was already in the air, flying her into the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

"What they hell do you think you're doing?" Misty cried as Red pushed her into a small cell. "I bailed you out of that hellhole, and this is how you repay me?"

Red studied her facial expression. Her eyebrows were burrowed in furry, and her teeth were bore. Yes, she was definitely pissed. He would be too is someone threw him in a dungeon cell, but it was the best thing he could do for her. For now, anyway. There was no telling what the other men would do to her, and quite frankly it angered Red to think about one of them touching his women. His woman? Where had that come from? Yeah, he wanted her in his bed more than he ever wanted anyone else, but that wasn't means to claim her as his.

"Are you even listening to me?" She growled. Red refocused to Misty, who had yet to calm down.

"No, I'm not. And trust me, this is for your own good." He shut the iron door and began to walk off.

"Don't leave me!" Misty yelped. This had stopped Red, but only momentarily. Was she afraid to be alone in this dungeon? With it being pitch black and the smell of rotting flesh lingering in the air, it sometimes scared Red too. He shook his head and continued ascending the stairs. It took all his strength not to return to her and release her from that damned cell. She didn't deserve to be there. No, she deserved better. Once he was sure how his friends would react to her, he would free her, drag her to his bed, and have his way with her. It didn't matter if she resisted or not. He kind of hoped she would; he liked to work for his pleasure.

He rounded the corner and was knocked back by a body. Anger rose but quickly dispersed as Blue's cold eyes fell upon him.

"I'm sorry," Red apologized.

"It's quite alright. Listen, we are having a meeting in the living about that girl you brought into our house. We will discuss that matter, and whatever verdict we decide, you will have to carry out."

"Why me?"

"Because this is your problem, Red."

A sigh left Red's lips as Blue walked off. His problem, huh? Red trudged down the hall, the pang in his chest intensifying with every step away from Misty.

When he stepped into the living room, all eyes were on him- the majority not welcoming. "So, who's the bitch?" Green asked before Red could speak. Anger rose inside of Red.

"Don't ever call her that again!" He roared. Green nonchalantly rolled his eyes.

"I'll call that bitch whatever I want-she doesn't belong here anyway."

A red haze fell over Red's vision, and he lost all control. Before anyone could react to Red leaping across the room, he had Green on the ground with his hands around his friend's throat. Green's struggle for freedom was to no avail. He had broken Red grasp several times before with ease, but not this time. There was so much anger fueling him, and it looked as if Red would actual kill Green this time.

And he planned on it. Green had gone beyond pissing him off. He could take the occasional stinging comments to his pride, but he could not handle any blasphemy toward this woman. She did nothing to deserve this criticism. Green had gone too far this time, and he would pay with his life. Red's knuckles blanched as his grip tightened. Blood even began to bead on the surface of his fingers. He felt Green's windpipe shatter, but he would not stop there! His hunger would not be satisfied until he was dead.

Voices began shouting, and hands were thrown on Red's arms and shoulders. "Get off me!" He roared. With his free hand, he swatted them away like flies, and they fumbled backwards. His two friends rebounded and attempted to pull him off Green once more. After failing that time as well, they must have decided that force alone would not subdue him, because a great jolt of and ice electricity penetrated his body. The shock was too great for him to bear. He released Green and dropped to the floor.

"Dude, you need to chill," said Yellow. Red began shivering as two sets of hands brought him to his feet and threw him on the couch. Besides becoming blurred, his vision had returned to normal. No more red, no more urge to kill.

"I'm-I'm s-s-sorry," Red shivered. The electricity that had been running through his body faded, and now he was feeling the effects of the ice. His blood was a stream of frozen mass. Neither of his friends paid any attention to him; all their energy was focused on Green, whose skin was drained of color. Had Red succeeded in murdering one of his best friends? Bile rose to his throat, and he suddenly wished he could undo his actions.

Blue and Yellow gently laid Green's motionless body on the opposite couch of Red. Were they afraid that he would desecrate his dead body? They were smart, because he probably would have if he didn't regain control. God, he hated himself. How could he let a mere girl come between their friendship? Green always had his back, no matter how many times they exchange arguments. He was always there, and this was how Red repaid that loyalty.

"Can you hear me?" Blue softly rattled Green. His mumbling was broken and inaudible. It was a wonder he could make any sound at all. Yellow and Blue exchanged worried glances.

"We need to get him up to his room," declared Blue. Yellow nodded as he threw his friend over his shoulder.

"Don't discuss this without me. I want to be part this conversation," he called as he disappeared from sight. It was just Blue and Red in the room now, and, if Red wasn't mistaken, the temperature of the room drastically dropped. He turned to see Blue's cold eyes bearing down on him.

"Blue, I-"

"Stop," he commanded calmly. His eyes were now a swirling blue, meaning he was almost to the point of losing _his _control, something that frightened even Red. "What were you thinking? You could have killed him. Your brother, Red. Your brother."

"I know and I'm so-"

"Shut up. There's no justifying what you did. We're supposed to protect each other when our backs are turned not stab them."

Red opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. There was no arguing with Blue when he was like this. And he was right, for the most part anyway. He was supposed to shield his family from the enemies, not become one. Red sunk into the couch, hoping to feel some sort of comfort. There was none to be found, for Blue's glower grew more intense. The air around him began to crystalize.

"Are you gonna kill me?" Red asked softly. There was no resentment or melancholy in his voice, just complete understanding. He deserved worse than death. The chilly air receded, causing Red to face Blue, whose eyes were now normal color and his face soft.

"No. I should but I don't think I could bring myself to do it." Red's head hung lower. "What's up with you? A mere female has got you at everyone's throat."

"She has a name!" Red snapped. He quickly realized what Blue spoke was true, and he lowered his voice. "Her name is Misty, and she's more than just a human. I feel…calm when I'm around her."

"Calm?" Blue echoed.

"Yes," Red confirmed. He didn't want to go into any detail-not that he understood how she calmed him anyway. Blue picked up on this and dropped the subject. He sat down next to Red and put his arm around his friends shoulder.

"What are you going to do if we decide that she doesn't belong here?" His voice was soft but firm.

Red's blood boiled. How could they even think of kicking her out? If she had to go, he would go with her. Of course, he didn't tell Blue this. Instead, he shrugged his shoulders. It was embarrassing enough that a woman had him acting like this; he didn't want anyone to know that she had him whipped like a dog. And he was okay with that.

Yellow stepped back into the room, that smile not leaving his lips. "What did I miss?" He asked, obviously having no worries. Why was he so carefree? The future of Misty- and himself for that matter- depended on the other men in the house, so why did he have a carefree smile? Red felt like dismembering his limbs. Blue's icy gaze seemed to answer Yellow, who's smile finally faded. "I see," he said somberly. Red glanced between his two friends.

"You see what?" Neither Blue nor Yellow answered. "Answer me, damnit!" Red growled. He stood up only to be pushed back down by Blue, who Red had not seen move.

"Calm yourself." He commanded as he stood above Red, looking down on him as if he were a god and Red was a lonesome sheep. And truth be told, Blue was a god. Anyone who dared to defy him would be killed, no questions. "The girl can stay, but she's your responsibility." Red's eyes lit up, and he immediately jumped to his feet. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to release her from her cell."

"Not yet," Blue replied. "I still don't trust her completely. I need to interrogate her first."

"Do not touch her," Red growled, fisting his hands. The thought of anyone else's hands on her except his angered him beyond belief. Without a word-none were needed when it came to Blue- he took a step forward, causing Red to back down. "I'm sorry. Please don't touch her."

"I have to if I'm going to get her out of the cell." Blue replied swiftly.

"Let me do it." It was meant as a statement but it came as a beg. Blue nodded his head.

"Fine. We will do this tomorrow. You two go get some rest; it's been a long night."

Red led Yellow down into the dungeon. There was a shuffle of feet as they grew closer to Misty's cage. She must have been afraid. Then again, she was just thrown down here in the dark without a reason being relayed. And it was pretty dark. Pitch black, even.

Yellow must have sensed her fear, because he scoffed. Red shot him a look, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it anyway. Misty whined at the noise. She was afraid. She didn't know who-are what exactly- was down here, so she had all the right to be terrified. When Red cleared his throat and softly spoke her name, she gasped softly.

"Red?' She said, keeping her voice soft.

"Yes. It is me," he replied. There was a moment of silence before Misty took in a breath of anger.

"You asshole! Why did you come back? You should have just left me down here to die like you do everyone else. I can smell death all over this place." There was so much acrimony in her tone that it actually stung Red. Yellow scoffed again.

"You heard her. Let's leave her down here to die." Red couldn't see what his friend was doing, but he heard footsteps resounding. Misty whimpered again.

"Wait! Please don't leave. I… I wasn't serious." It was Red who chuckled under his breath. She could be so strong sometimes, but so vulnerable at others.

"We're-I'm- not going anywhere." He walked over to the cage and opened it, releasing Misty from her confinement. She didn't move at first- her human eyes probably couldn't cut through the dark- but soon she started to feel the walls, using them as a guide. Red, growing tired (and somewhat feeling sorry for her) of watching her go in circles, grabbed her arm and pulled her into the line of his body. She yelped on first contact but the air was pushed out of her when her body slammed against Red's. Her scent infiltrated Red's nostrils; she smelled of fresh rain falling from the sky.

"You smell." Red rasped.

"I…smell? You asshole!"

"You smell delicious."

"Oh." Red couldn't see Misty's face, but he knew that she was blushing. If he didn't get her in his bed soon, there was no telling what would happen. His shaft began to swell, rubbing against Misty's leg, and it was he who blushed this time. She didn't move away, however, but encouraged the act be slowly dragging her leg against it. Red had to bite off a moan.

"Listen, I hate to rush this, but we got things to do. So, can we please move along?" Yellow griped. Yes, moving on would be good now. Red pushed away from Misty, but still held on to her hand, and led her out of the dark dungeon. He kept his eyes forward, afraid of what he might do if he caught a glimpse of her. Everything was going perfectly until Misty tugged on Red's arm. He caught himself before he looked at her.

"So what? Now you're ignoring me?"

"No," was all he offered.

"Typical. That's just like you. You're such an asshole," she scoffed. For some reason that cut Red. He was actually hurt by the words of a woman. What was wrong with him? He gnashed his teeth and violently turned around to face her. Mistake. Instantly, her beauty overwhelmed him. He didn't think that she couldn't look any more elegant, but just then, with her face all scuffed and dirty from sleeping on the dirty floor-oh god, someone was going to pay- his shaft grew harder.

"I am not an asshole." Suddenly, Red began to take in her features. And not just looking at her; he was studying her every detail. Nothing could be sexier than her orange hair that she always had pulled up. Red wanted nothing more her hair draping around them while she sat on top of him screaming his name. Yes. That was all he wanted. Her small, perfect nose was sprinkled with freckles. His tounge watered to taste them. However, her green eyes were the most appealing. They seemed to sparkle, even now when they were in the dark.

"…even listening to me?" Misty cried. Red shook his head, and Misty sighed. "You never listen to me."

"Yes I do!" Red snapped. "I was just-just thinking, that's all."

"I bet." She replied shortly as she began to walk away. Red grasped her arm and pulled her back as she fought to get away.

"Please. Don't walk away angry."

"And who said I was angry?"

"I just know you-"

"Know me? You know me? You've known me for a total of two days and you already think you know me?" Misty snapped.

"That's not what I meant-"

"Then what did you mean, Red?"

Silence. He really didn't know what he meant. Okay, scratch that. He meant he wanted to know her like that. He wanted to know her on such a deep level that he really didn't even understand. He wanted her to know him on that same level. But how could he just come out and say it? He would sound like a complete pussy, and that wasn't the way he wanted to be portrayed. Misty rolled her eyes and continued up the steps. There was no stopping her this time. With one fluid motion, Yellow took her arm and led her to the living room.

What the hell was Red going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Krystal silently stood (naked) in the quiet meadow. The only sound came from the wind rustling the grass, and the only light was from the moon. Krystal and her pack had been traveling for nights, only to stop and find a place to hide during the day. There was only one mission on their mind: get to the Kanto region and warn the three Legendary Birds of the trouble that would soon ensue.

The wind blew Krystal's blonde bangs in her face, and she promptly brushed them back. She removed the bobby pin that she kept on her ear, and with one fluid motion, tied her hair back and surveyed her surroundings. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Then again, she rarely came out to the boarder of Kanto, so she didn't really know what ordinary was. A firm hand was laid upon her shoulder, and she quickly reacted, twisting her body and sweeping her feet under the intruder's. The body hit the ground, and a grunt escaped his throat.

"Krystal, it's me!" A familiar voice called out. Krystal froze, realizing who she had just floored. With a sigh, she offered her hand.

"I'm sorry, Maroon. You know better than to sneak up on me like that." She replied emotionlessly. Maroon took her hand, and was pulled to his feet.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to startle you like that." He apologetically bowed his head. Krystal gently lifted his head with her fingers so that they gazes could meet. Krystal knew what Maroon saw: long blonde hair, eyes as blue as the ocean, and fair skin with no flaws. Maroon, although not a god, was very attractive. His dark brown hair complimented his eyes. His face was flawless save for the scar across his left cheek. However, that did not diminish his allure.

Maroon had always admired Krystal, and not only because she was his pack master. Krystal knew that he wanted her in a sexual sense. He would do anything for her, and that's what made him the most reliable person she had ever met. Speaking of people…where was that other dumbass that came with her?

Where was Goldenrod? Krystal searched her surroundings to find no sight of him. Maroon must have sensed her panic because he gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She didn't attack him this time.

"He went missing about five minutes ago," was all he said. Krystal shook her head.

"Where did he go?"

"Not sure. He said something about getting ahead of us-"

"Damn it, Maroon! Why didn't you stop him?" She growled. Maroon's head bowed once more.

"I tried, ma'am. But you know how he is. He wouldn't listen to me."

Once again, Krystal lifted his head. "You know I hate when you do that."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

Krystal rolled her eyes and her gaze wandered off. "And stop with the formalities. You don't always have to polite just because I'm you leader."

"Of course, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Krystal replied, growing irritated. "Anyway, I guess we better catch up to him before he gets into any trouble." With that, Krystal watched as Maroon stepped back. Flames began to dance around him, and within seconds they had consumed his body. The flames disappeared and left a dog-like creature in Maroon's place. His fur was brown, except for his underside and paws, which were white. Grey spikes protruded from his back, and black bands cuffed his legs. A mask resembling a samurai's covered his face.

Maroon was bound to the spirit of Entei. Just like him, Krystal and Goldenrod were also bound to the other two legendary dogs: Suicune and Raikou. Wasting no time, Krystal began to convert into her spirit as well. The wind picked up and swirled around her. Within moments, she was completely consumed by the winds, and when they died down, Krystal emerged as the legendary dog known as Suicune. Her fur was blue with white patches shaped like diamonds running vertical on her forelegs. Her long mane was a blue-violet, and her white tail split in two strands that resembled streamers. The most notable thing about her in this stage, however, was the blue crescent atop her head

Maroon had waited for Krystal to lead. The winds grew stronger as she dashed along the plain. There was no need to look back, for she knew that Maroon was right behind her. After what seemed like hours, they came to a small town. They quickly reverted back to their human forms, for fear of exposing themselves as what they were. The only people that knew who held the spirits of the legendary dogs were the legendary dogs themself. There was no telling what others would do if they found out. Some people blamed them for tragedies that happened in the world and would kill them without hesitating.

"Can you pick up his scent?" Krystal asked. There was a pause.

"No." Disappointment and worry dripped from the word. "I can't pick up anything. It's like something is blocking my sense of smell."

Krystal stood tall, lifting her nose to the sky. Instantly, and array of decadent smells filled her nostrils. She could smell the scent of fresh rain, and several different kinds of foods. But no Goldenrod. Krystal was becoming frantic. Sure, Goldenrod could handle himself, but Krystal had never lost his scent before. Something was definitely wrong.

"Go that way. We're going to split up and find him."

"Is he here?"

"I'm not sure, but we're not leaving here until we search every inch of this town. Now go." Her pack leader attitude was resurfacing. Maroon nodded his head, and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Krystal didn't move until Maroon was out of sight. Some part of her wanted to chase after him, but she knew that he was more than capable of handling any trouble he might encounter. With a heavy sigh, she turned down the street and began to walk.

Everything seemed normal: children were outside playing with their companion Pokémon, adults were watching their children while doing small chores. The occasional Pokémon would walk past and cringe when it made eye contact with Krystal. Oh yes, they knew what she was. Those Pokémon would then run to their trainer, whimpering, and that would cause them to become suspicious of her. Luckily, no one confronted her. She didn't have time to waste.

She continued to walk down the street until a husky voice called her attention. She stopped and looked down a dark alley to see a shadowy figure leaning against a building wall. He gestured her to follow and then disappeared into the dark. Krystal almost ignored him and continued in her search for her lost subordinate, but his scent persuaded her to follow. There was a trace of Goldenrod's scent on this man. She let out a low growl as she dashed into the alley.

"Where the hell is he?" Krystal cried. Silence. She proceeded forward until she came to a dead end. She cursed, and just as she turned around a chain was wrapped around her neck. She flailed but her attacker was too powerful. The alley was so clustered that her abilities, which relied mostly on wind, would have almost no effect. Krystal cursed as she fell to her knees. Stars winked in her vision, and it was becoming harder to stay conscious.

"Die, puppy," a man growled. Krystal gave one last effort to break free, but it was to no avail. The man laughing was the last thing that Krystal knew.

Red sat opposite the charred (all the furniture was charred) couch of the one Green occupied, giving him the best death glare he could offer. Oh, and it was scary. Green shifted uncomfortably as he averted his eyes to Blue, who was sitting next to Red. Yellow had moved from beside Green a while ago, for he could no longer keep a straight face when watching Red's glare. The bastard found this amusing.

Blue had been interrogating Misty for the past hour, and from what Red could conjure, Blue was becoming attached to her. That was good because he wouldn't kick her out of the house. It was bad because Red would engage in a fight with his friend if he touched her. Just thinking of him putting his disgusting hands on his woman made him angry. He took several deep breaths, of which were obnoxiously loud. Everyone in the room stopped and turned to him.

"Sorry. Go on," his cheeks heated. A faint smile played on Blue's lips as he turned back to Misty.

"And you have no intentions of harming any of us?"

"I hadn't planned on it," she replied while glaring at Red. He looked away in attempted to hide his growing red cheeks. Blue raised his eyebrow, and Misty shook her head. "No, I have no intentions of harming any of you."

"And you're no longer working for the Organization?"

"No, I am not."

"And you understand the consequences for betraying us?"

"I'll get my head cut off. Anything else?" She asked, growing impatient.

"Do you plan on having sex with Red?" Yellow asked, smiling. Misty's jaw dropped.

"What?"

Red jerked his head toward Yellow but not in anger. In fact, the question intrigued him. Did Misty want him in bed? The thought gave him hard wood.

"You know, sex? It happens between a man and woman, although sometimes two guys or girls do it. But hey, I don't judge."

"Are you really having this conversation with me?" Misty cried, her cheeks beginning to heat as Red's once did. Yellow innocently nodded his head.

"I think it would be cute to have little Red's running around the house. Oh that reminds me. You know that we are possessed by the three legendary birds- and little Green over there being possessed by Mew- but I don't recall having you ever telling us exactly what you are," he glanced at Blue, who seemed to be agreeing with where he was going with this. "And I know you're not human…"

Misty became pallid. What was wrong? Did she not want to talk about it? There was no threat here, so why was she being secretive? Whatever the reason, Red would not force her answer a question she did not want to. He stood and walked over to Misty, shadowing over as if to protect her.

"She doesn't want to answer, so don't make her," a faint growl echoed in his words.

Misty gently grasped Red's arm and pulled herself closer. "Thank you," she whispered. Red nodded his head but did not break eye contact with Blue. Blue understood the message, and began to back down. Yellow began to speak, but Blue cut him off.

"We'll leave you two alone. Come on, guys," he motioned for his comrades to follow. They did, although Yellow made a small remark about Misty that earned him a punch in the face from Red.

"Why did you do that?" Misty asked after the room was cleared. Red gave a small smirk.

"You saved my ass, and the only form of gratitude I gave you was a dungeon. This is kind of my apology for that."

Misty's lips twitched. "Then where's my thanks for saving your ass?"

"You could come up to my room and find out," he replied with a devilish grin. Misty amusingly rolled her eyes and moved away from Red. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by a raised hand.

"Something tells me that what you have for me isn't a pony," she chuckled.

"Do you wanna pony?" He was completely serious. If she wanted a pony, damnit he would get her one. Misty's only reply was a laugh. Such a beautiful laugh. Hell, everything about her was beautiful. Misty must have caught him staring, because she quickly became red. Why was she blushing? Suddenly, Red felt his cheeks heating as well. Why the hell was he blushing?

"Can I take you up on that offer?" Misty asked. Red's eyes swirled with the color of fire at the thought of her wanting to be in his room.

_Just because she wants to go to your room doesn't mean that she wants to have sex with you. _That was true. Red took a deep breath and walked to the hallway, grasping Misty's hand as he went.

"What made you want to come up to my room? Not that I'm complaining or anything," he quickly added. A laugh bubbled from Misty.

"I just have a lot of things I need to tell you, and I don't want them overhearing anything."

"So you trust me?"

"Call me crazy, but yes."

Red's heart skipped. Hearing those words were almost as satisfying as having sex with her. Not that he had had it with her, but he could only imagine it would feel pretty awesome. There was no way he would push it on her though. She finally trusted him, and he would not do anything that would jeopardize that trust. Yes, he would be careful with her, because if she rejected these feelings that he had for her, Red would die a painful and lonely death.


	6. Chapter 6

There were so many emotions swirling inside of Misty it felt like she was going to explode. Her heart pounded faster and faster with every step they took. What was he going to show her? She had a few things in mind, and she enjoyed the mental images that inundated her mind. Naughty things. A small chuckled left her, and when Red asked her about it, she dismissed it as nothing. Red seemed hurt that she would not share with him what she found amusing.

Her heart almost exploded when Red led her into his room. As she stepped through the doorway, the various weapons aligned on the wall caught her attention. Fear ran through her veins, preventing her from proceeding any further into the room. All of these weapons, and Misty could see her blood splattered on every single blade. Red turned to face her, and, to her surprise, gave her a smile. Not a normal, but a comforting one. That smile lured her into the room, and before she knew it, he had picked her up and sat her gently on his massive bed. It seemed way bigger than a king sized. It was enough for at least four kings. Besides the weapons that covered the walls, there were also some paintings. Beautiful ones. Before she could stop herself, she jumped from the bed and made her way to one of the paintings. Red reached out to stop her, but faltered and let her continue.

A gigantic bird stood stretching its wings on the precipice of a cliff. Fire swirled around it, but didn't seem to be consuming the bird. No, the bird was controlling the fire, which meant that what was depicted here had to be Moltres. Dusk was just beginning, causing the sky to become a beautiful mixture of orange, purple, and blue. A red, full moon sat in the corner of the painting, and Moltres seemed to be lured by it. Was there some connection between the two?

"Every red moon, I am forced to turn into that monster," Red breathed, as if reading Misty's mind. That monster? Red must have hated what he was, and that enraged Misty. There was no reason that he had to hate himself. Sure, she hated him for a while, but that was before she knew the entire truth about the legendary birds.

Wait. Did he say forced? Did that mean that he could turn into the beast at will? When she asked, he shook his head.

"No," he answered softly. "I don't really have control when I turn. Most of the time it happens when I become enraged."

"So don't piss you off and we're all good?" She asked with a playful smile. Red returned the smile, but did not answer the question. Misty made her way around the room, looking at the other paintings, but not really taking an interest like she had with the legendary bird. After she finished studying them, she moved onto the weapons hanging on the wall. A double bladed axe was the first thing that caught her attention. Red was leaned against the wall, watching her. Misty gently ran her finger down the haft. That was when she felt pretty cocky about herself and began to lift it from the wall. It was easy at first, but gravity must have come into play because it suddenly became very heavy. She tried to keep it from hitting the floor and hold her ground, but there was no possible way she could do both. She cried as the weight began to bring her down. Instantaneously, Red was behind her, reaching over her shoulders to help her bear the weight. Those massive biceps hugged her like a warm, cozy blanket. His body was close enough to hers that if she laid her head back, she could rest it on his muscled chest. That was very, very tempting. It took all her will power to keep her current position.

Suddenly, she felt his hot breath in her ear. "Careful, sweetie. I don't want you getting hurt." That was it. Misty began to shake and fell back into Red. He quickly dropped the axe so that he could wrap his arms around her like she was longing for him to do. "Are you okay?" He asked as he laid her back in his bed.

She nodded. "I got lightheaded I guess," she replied lamely. Red gave her an incredulous look, and she blushed. So even he knew that that was bullshit. "So, about what you wanted to tell me?" She said, hoping for a change in the subject. Red's features became grim as he deepened their eye contact. It was almost like he was digging into her soul. She could see small sparks of fire in his eyes, and suddenly she became very warm, and moisture pooled between her legs. Oh yes, this man did turn her on like no other.

"I wanted to talk to you about…my feelings for you," his voice became a whisper. Was he embarrassed that he had feelings? Or was he afraid that Misty couldn't return those feelings. Whatever the case, Misty couldn't find the words to reply. When she remained silent, Red continued. "What I feel for you I have never felt for anyone before. I want to be…" He swallowed. Whatever he was going to say was apparently difficult for him.

"To be?" Misty prompted with a half-smile.

"Your lover," he replied. Misty momentarily forgot how to breathe. This was the moment that she had been waiting for. But for some reason, she couldn't confess her love for him. In fact, she didn't even know if she loved him. All she knew was that he turned her on, and she wanted to have sex with him. But there was no way she could have meaningless sex with him if he had developed feelings for her. It just didn't sit right with her. What was she going to do? She could tell him what he told her, but she didn't want to turn him down.

Their gazes locked again, and it was as if Red sensed her inner turmoil. He gave forced laugh and moved from the bed. "You don't feel the same way, do you?"

"It's not that!" She replied quickly. Red rolled his eyes.

"Don't lie to me. I can tell in your eyes that's exactly what it is."

"No, it's not that I don't love you," Misty replied with uncertainty in her voice. "Listen, you make me wet, that much is for sure." Red raised his eyebrow, but kept his distance. "I just don't know how I feel about you. I've only known you for a total of four days after all."

"You need more time?" Red failed in suppressing a growl. Misty nodded her head, and Red sneered. He punched the wall, producing a giant hole, and breaking a few knuckles. Misty jumped and tried to walk to him, but was stopped when he yelled at her to stay away. She stood in place and watched Red kick down the door to his room. He stormed down the hall and out of Misty's sight. She thought about following him, but what would be the consequences? Would he murder her? Of course not, he had just confessed his love to her. There was no possibility of him killing her. However, hurting her was a different story. He could throw her across the room, maybe break some bones. He had no problem breaking his own bones, so why should he hesitate to break hers? She sighed heavily. He was a lot more trouble that she initially thought.

She moved to the now-broken door and peered out into the hallway. Nothing. No sign of anyone or anything. So, she crept down the hall, staying close to the wall. She peeked into every door that she came across, but most of them were empty. Why were there so many empty rooms in this place?

She found herself downstairs, still staying close to the wall. She walked into the nearest room, only to find that it was the kitchen. She would have turned and left just then, but her stomach growled, and she realized that she hadn't had anything to eat in the past four days. She had neglected her body worrying about Red.

The fridge didn't open by itself, and Misty began to rummage through, trying to find something to eat. Not that that was hard; the fridge was stocked with foods. All kinds. Deli meats, fruits, vegetables, cheeses, yogurts, almost anything Misty could have dreamed of .She quickly picked up a yogurt and peeled the top back.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice echoed. Misty shrieked, dropping her snack onto the floor and splattering it all over the tile. She cried in dismay as she picked up the yogurt cup.

"I am so sorry!"

"That you're eating our food or that you dropped the stolen food all over the floor?" Misty turned to see Yellow standing in the doorway with a smug smile on his lips. It was hard to distinguish if he was serious or not.  
"About both. I haven't had anything to eat in days, and everything in there looked so enticing-"

"Don't worry about it," rejoined Yellow. "I'm just messing with you," he moved toward Misty, took the yogurt cup from her and threw it in the trash, then opened the fridge in search for another and handed it to her. She stared at it with her mouth open. Yellow gently pressed two fingers against her chin in order to close it. A humorous smile played on his lips. What did he find amusing?

"Do you know where Red went?" Misty asked. Yellow cocked his head and looked toward the ceiling.

"Um, I do not actually. I heard a crash from upstairs. What happened?"

Misty laughed nervously as she began to explain what went down. Yellow must have found this amusing, because he could not keep a straight face throughout her entire reenactment. "What's so funny?" Misty demanded.

"That sounds just like him," he replied between laughs. "He's such a big baby! Anyway, everything is fine. Come to think of it, he's probably in the training room punching holes in the walls. Yes, I'm almost positive that's where he is." He still had not calmed down.

"Will you show me where that is?" Misty asked politely. Yellow shrugged.

"Not until you finish your yogurt," he replied with a smile, offering a spoon to her. She returned the smile, took the spoon, and began to eat once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Yellow had thought, Red was in the training room punching holes into the wall. This was the only safe room in the house where he could hide away without fear of killing someone. He was enraged because Misty had told him that she needed more time to decipher whether or not she had feelings for him. Translation: she was not interested. The strange thing was that his anger wasn't really directed at Misty. Yes, he was upset because she didn't-probably couldn't- return the feelings he had for her, but still that wasn't enough to hate her. Red had only meant to come downstairs in order to cool down a little, but as he descended the stairs a horrible thought crossed his mind: what if she couldn't love him because there was someone that she had already given her heart to. A red haze fell over his vision. He would find, torture, and kill the bastard if it was the last thing he did.

His body began to heat, and moments later he had caught on fire. The fires fed off the oxygen, growing until the walls, too, were slowly burning away. He quickly dispersed the flames and decided that he needed to relieve some of his stress. So, he walked to the training room and was now punching the wall because he had completely annihilated the punching bag.

The sound of Yellow clearing his throat brought Red out of his fit of rage. He turned to see Yellow, standing in front of Misty, with a smirk on his face. "Red, if you keep this up we won't have any walls left in the house."

"Shut up!" He snapped, his gaze fixed on Misty. "What is she doing here? Get her out!"

"She doesn't want to leave," Yellow replied as he stubbornly crossed his arms. Misty gave him a gentle push, and Yellow dramatically stumbled into the near wall.

"This girl can speak for herself. As for you, what the hell is your problem? You upset because I don't know how I feel about you?" Her gaze bore into him. He stood, fire igniting in his eyes, and stalked toward her.

"Is there someone else you love?" He boomed. A moment of silence passed before Yellow awkwardly laughed.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'm gonna go," he slipped out of the room. Misty stood still, not bothering to watch Yellow leave. What was she thinking? She was faltering because there was someone else. A pang shot through Red's chest. Was this what it felt like to have a heartbroken? His eyes burned, and he jerked away so Misty would not see.

"There was someone," she replied, almost as if she was ashamed.

"I'll kill him," Red said automatically.

"No, you won't," Misty said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"It's complicated," she hesitated.

"About as complicated as you and me?" Red retorted. Misty went to punch him, but he foresaw the move and blocked it by grasping her wrist. "Too slow," he smiled. Misty blushed as she broke away from his grip.

"Yeah, well, whatever," she dropped her arms and stared at the floor. Suddenly, seeing her like this, Red no longer felt angry. In that exact moment, he realized that there really wasn't any reason to be angry anyway. This was life, and people fell in and out of love. It was just unfortunate for him that Misty had not yet been able to shake whatever feelings she had for the mystery man. There she went again, her mere presence calming him like a child that has been given his favorite teddy bear. It was that exact reason that Red thought they belonged together, but then again that would be incredibly selfish of him to keep her around just to soothe him. This brought a sad smile to his lips.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked, noticing the contours of his face. How was he to reply to this? She was concerned for him, and that sparked a flame in his stomach that did not burn. Physically, anyway.

"I'm just thinking, that's all," he replied. Misty frowned. Obviously she knew it was more than that. She did not press the issue any further, however. Instead, she tugged Red's arm.

"You want to go somewhere with me?"

"Where?" Red automatically asked. Misty shrugged.

"Anywhere. I'm just tire of this house-that's not what I meant! It's a great house, it's just that I haven't seen the outside in days. I just want to go outside and smell the fresh air."

Red agreed, and Misty squealed. It made him feel amazing to be the cause of her happiness. Within minutes, the two were walking out the door, of course they were bombarded with questions before they ever stepped foot near the door. He loved his friends, but damnit he wasn't a little kid that needed supervision. Besides, if anything happened, he was more than confident that he could handle himself. And Misty. Yes, no harm would come to her.

Misty took the lead. Red didn't know where they were going, but he hoped that she did. They walked to the northern most part of Cerulean City, and crossed the bridge that was there. The water below was crystal clear-the most beautiful body of water Red had ever seen. Every so often, tiny ripples would disturb the calm surface, and a Magikarp or Poliwag would jump from underwater then dive back in. Mist smiled. She liked water, that much Red knew, but apparently she loved everything water, including the Pokémon.

The thought of Misty in a bathing suit swimming in the water forced its way to the front of Red's mind, and for the next few minutes that all he could see. She was so beautiful. As they crossed the bridge, they passed several trainers engaged in battles. Memories of Red engaging in those battles brought a faint smile to his face. There was no way he could participate in them again.

Finally, Misty came to a stop in front of a giant pond that ran into the river.

"What is this place?" Red asked in awe. Misty's only reply was a smile. As long as she kept that smile on her face he could care less where they were. Misty wandered to the bank and sat down, kicking off her shoes, removing her socks, and dipping her toes in the water. The water must have been cold because she recoiled, bringing her toes back up to the bank, then slowly dipping them back in. Red suppressed a chuckle.

"Come sit?" She called out to him. An uneasy feeling settled on him. He hated water, being the legendary bird of fire and all. But if it would make her happy he would do it. He strolled next to her and sat down. Several moments of silence passed before Misty spoke again. "This is where I come to think, or relax, or release stress. I basically come here for everything." She replied to his earlier question.

"So why are you here now?"

"To be with you," her cheeks heated and she averted her eyes to the water. Red felt like his heart was going to malfunction. She wanted to be alone with him. Like, completely alone. No one around. Just them. "And I also think it's time to let you know what exactly I am," she added. Red furrowed his brow. Misty stood, the water suddenly becoming frenzied. Red quickly scrambled backward, careful not to let any liquid on him. He glanced up at Misty to see that her eyes were glowing the color of a ruby. She took a deep breath, and the water calmed once again.

"What are you?" Red asked breathlessly.

"I'm-" A sudden roar startled the two. Red jerked to see a group of several people charging toward them. Before he knew it, they were surrounded.

"Keep them cornered!" Someone yelled.

"Don't let them get away!" Said another. A fairly tanned man stepped in front of the crowd, and Red instinctively stepped in front of Misty, blocking her from the man's view.

"Step away from her," his deep timbre echoed through the open space.

"As if," Red scoffed. The man's eyes became slits.

"Misty, we'll keep him occupied. You just get away from here."

"Sorry, but I'm not going anywhere, Brock," she replied. Whoa. They knew each other? But how? Obviously from the past. Could he have been the one that she was thinking about? The familiar red haze fell over his vision. Like he had promised earlier, he would kill this bastard. Misty must have felt him tense because she gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please," she begged. "Don't fight. Just leave us alone."

"He has you brainwashed, doesn't he?" Brock's clenched his fists. "Kill the bird, but leave the woman untouched!" He ordered. Just like that, everyone was on Red. He fought to pull them off him. When he would remove one, it seemed like another would instantly be replaced. He could have easily burn them all, but he didn't want Misty to be afraid of him. Or hate him. It was obvious that she didn't want anyone hurt, even these assholes.

"Let go of me!" Misty cried. That was it! The air around Red began to sizzle, and soon small flames broke out, catching several people on fire, and allowing him to run toward Misty. He easily dispatched the two men that held her, and with one fluid motion, released his wings. He was going to get her to safety, even if it killed him. And he thought it just might. A sever stinging in his left wing prevented him from leaving the ground. When he turned to assess the damage, he found a poison spike jarred in his wing. Without hesitation, he ripped the spike out. He attempted to take flight again, but his wing was paralyzed. Great.

Another barrage of poison needles flew toward them, and Red covered Misty with his body. There was an immense stinging with every spike that dug into his skin, but he did not fall, nor did he whimper.

"Red!" Misty cried!

"I'm fine," he sputtered.

"You'll die from poisoning!"

"Careful Janine!" Brock cried.

"Don't worry!" She replied as she released another shower of needles. Red threw his body over Misty once again. Misty let out a shriek, and Red suddenly felt a strange aura coming from her. There was no way to describe it, and before he knew it, he, too, was covered with the same aura. He twisted his body to see a shimmery barrier surrounding the two of them. The poison needles dissolved when they came in contact with it. Several shocked gasps echoed. What was this? Red turned back to Misty, whose face was stained with tears. He gently wiped them away with a finger, and stared at her in awe.

"What are you?" He whispered. There was no time for an answer.

"Listen, don't hold back, okay?"

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Burn their asses. And I'm going to help-"

"No!"

"Yes," she replied, brushing her hand across his cheek. "I'm going to help you, and we're both going to get out of this alive."

Red hesitated before finally agreeing. If anything happened to her, he would kill himself. The barrier dissipated, and Red immediately jumped into action. Flame circled around his body, and with one fluid movement of his arms, the flames honed in on his targets, burning their bodies and reducing them to nothing but a pile of ashes. He turned his attention to the next group of people and performed the same technique, until there were only two enemies left: Brock and Janine. He charged toward Brock, wanting to kill him the most out of the two remaining, but Misty jumped in his path.

"Take Janine, leave him to me," she ordered, leaving no room to protest. Red quickly changed directions and dashed toward Janine faster than the human eye could follow.

She somehow managed to dodge his attack and counter with more poison needles. Red could not evade, and they dug into his right leg. In quick succession, she fired more projectiles, each one penetrating his skin. If this kept up, he would become paralyze and die. He pushed passed the effects of the poison and continued to fight.

Janine kept dodging every single one of his attacks. She was so nimble, and almost too fast for Red to keep up. This had to end and soon. He took a deep breath, focusing his energy toward his abdominal area, and felt a fiery sensation start from his stomach and rise through his throat. Flame shot from his mouth. Janine pulled out a small blade from her belt and attacked the flame dead on, repelling it. How could she be this powerful? Red raised his arm and shot a small fireball from his palm. It grazed her shoulder, burning the material there. She smirked.

"That's as close as you will ever get to hitting me," she laughed. Damn, this girl pissed him off. He attempted to fire another fireball, but his vision became blurry.

_Shit! The poison…the poison…can't…see…Misty…_

His vision became completely blackened, and he felt his body hit the cold ground. He began shivering from the poison.

"Pathetic. This is what the Legendary Bird of Fire has to offer? I'll finish you off now and help Brock kill that girl."

Oh, hell no. He could die, but if anyone laid a hand on her, he would make sure they suffered. Janine brought the kunai down on Red. He abruptly and violently grasped her wrist, causing her to drop her weapon. He slowly stood to his feet, blistering heat surrounding the air around them. This was it. He could feel Moltres squawking, ready to kill. Red released Janine and forced her to the ground. Fire danced around Red, engulfing him. He could feel the transformation from human to Avis. Bones reconstructed and shifted until the transformation was had. It was giant, capable of easily swallowing a human whole. Fire danced on its giant wings and body. It let out a loud screech as it pecked at Janine. Moltres then proceeded to play with its food, tossing her up in the air and catching her, only to toss her up once again. The sinew in Janine's arm was exposed as Moltres flung her back to the ground. She cried in pain, but was unable to move. The damage that was done to her was too great.

Moltres dove for her, this time it's intentions on finally killing her, but was blocked by a giant rock snake. "Brock, don't!" Misty cried. So this was Brock? He was bound with Onix?

Onix wrapped his snake-like body around Moltres, squeezing until Moltres was unable to move. Flames erupted around them, penetrating through Onix's rock skin and searing him from the inside. Onix released his target, and fell to the ground. Within moments, Onix had reverted back to his human state, and Brock ran toward his ally. He picked her up, muttered something about killing Red the next time they met, and ran off toward the nearby mountains. Moltres desperately wanted to give chase, but it felt Red's need to stay with Misty. Moltres reverted back to Red, who then collapsed at Misty's feet. She shrieked and fell to her knees, leaning Red's head on her lap. He was shivering so badly that Misty could barely grasp the hand that was reaching out for her.

"What can I do?" She cried. Red's hearing, along with his vision, was becoming more muted with every second that passed. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words were muffled and slurred. Luckily, Misty had understood.

"You want me to take you to the mountain?" Red grunted in approval. Misty's confused must have escalated, but he didn't have time to explain to her. All he needed now was the lava that the mountain held. However, she didn't ask any questions. She simply lifted his limp body on her back-had she always been this strong before?-and began toward what would salvage his life.


	8. Chapter 8

"Something's wrong," Yellow said as he tensely stood from the couch. Green rolled his eyes as he threw down his hand of cards, revealing a royal flush. He greedily shuffled all the chips that were positioned in the center of the table toward him.

"Get over it," Green replied. "You're probably just horny again. Go into town and find you a woman- or man. Whatever it is that you do."

"No, dude, I can feel it in my bones. Something is definitely up. I think Red might be in trouble." Yellow was incorrect about a lot of things, but his intuition was always on the nose. When he felt that something was wrong, something was wrong. And right now, he was getting an uneasy feeling about Red. He had been injured somehow, Yellow just knew it. And if his companions didn't believe him, he would go off and venture for himself. There was no way he would allow any of his friends die.

Luckily, Blue understood Yellow better than anyone else did. He understood that something was up, and, in the blink of an eye, he had thrown down his cards and was on his feet, ready to take action. A low growl escaped Green's throat, but was quickly silence when Blue coldly glanced at him. "We're leaving," he said shortly before he left the room. Yellow quickly followed after him, anxious for a fight.

"Can you track him?"

"No, I can't pick up his life force."

Yellow's heart stopped. "Does that mean…?" He couldn't finish. The thought of Red being dead caused bile to rise in his throat. Blue shook his head.

"No, let's not assume the worst. He could still be alive but on the verge of dying."

"Well, we have to find him quick!" The passion in Yellow's voice even startled himself. Blue gave a quick nod and commanded his wings to appear. Yellow turned to Green, whose eyes were full of resentment. Was that hatred directed toward Yellow? "You need a lift?" Yellow asked with a half-grin. His friends features did not change as he declined.

"I think I'll walk this time," was all he said. Yellow shrugged, spread his wings, and flew off into the darkening sky.

How long had Krystal been in this dungeon? Hours? Days? Weeks?

There was nothing but silence. It had been that way for a while. She was bound to a chair, but she couldn't see the room because her attackers had blindfolded her. Fucking great. She had given up trying to break the chains that tied her to the chair. Whoever attacked her knew exactly who they were dealing with. The only thing she could smell was death. She threw her head back and a small cry of frustration escaped her mouth. There was no telling how much longer until she went completely crazy. Suddenly, Maroon's face was all Krystal could see.

Maroon. Was he alright? If anything had happened to him Krystal would never forgive herself. She would track down his attackers and rip their flesh off with her claws, and then possible kill herself because she could not live a life without him. And what of Goldenrod? She didn't feel for him as she did Maroon, but he was still important to her. Then again, he was the reason they were in this mess to begin with…

"Damn you Goldie!" Krystal cursed. A few more moments of silenced passed before she heard the first noise since she had been captured. It sounded like…footsteps. Yes, the staccato of heels striking the ground. Krystal focused more intently on the noise. Boots. Whoever was coming toward her was wearing some kind of boots. The stranger took a few more steps-he was right in front of her- and silence ensued.

"Well?" She snapped. A small chuckle filled the room.

"So impatient, Krystal."

"How the hell do you know who I am?"

"You think I would go out of my way to kidnap someone that I don't know anything about? Please, I'm a little more cautious than that," he paused. " I know everything about you." His voice was smooth and confident, and Krystal found it strangely soothing.

"Where's Maroon? And Goldenrod?"

"Uh, uh, uh, let's not go giving away all our secrets right away."

"Damn it! Where are they?" Krystal growled. She felt a cool hand touch her shoulder and tried to jerk away. Then she felt a small tug on the cloth that was obscuring her vision and within seconds she regained her eyesight. The stranger stepped in front of her and knelt down to her eyelevel. His hair was a dark brown; his deep blue eyes were glassy. Krystal could not determine if he was blind or on drugs. Recalling how relaxed his voice was, she leaned toward the latter.

"I just want to be your friend," he said calmly. Krystal had the satisfaction of finally having this man be able to see her eyes roll.

"No you don't. There's obviously something that you want from me, and you aren't going to let me leave until you get it. So let me know what it is so I can deny you."

"I want you to be my ally," he said with a genuine smile. That smile caused sparks to rise in her chest. No one's smile but Maroon's ever had that effect on her. Who was this man?

"Hell no," she replied, keeping her calm exterior.

"Aw, don't be like that. You know you want to be on my team," his smile had not faded. What was up with this guy? Krystal shook her head.

"You're not human, are you?"

He brushed a finger down her cheek before he moved away from her. "You're very perceptive. I am, in fact, not human."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm just like you. As you are possessed by the spirit of Suicune, I am possessed by the spirit of Deoxys. My name is Enigma, by the way."

"Listen here, Enigma. If you have any relations to Lilac-"

"Lilac? I've never heard of that name," Enigma replied.

"Really? Because his scent is all over you," Krystal huffed. A laugh broke from Enigma's lips.

"Oh, come to think of it, I do have 'relations' to him. In fact, he's my leader."

"If that the case then you can just kiss my ass," Krystal replied.

"Is that an offer?"

"You're disgusting," Krystal replied. Enigma stepped behind Krystal and lightly brushed his fingers through her hair. The contact sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you sure that you don't want to join my team? I'll treat you right," he added softly. What would happen if she said yes? Would he let her go or keep her bound? More importantly, would she attempt to escape? Yes, she opposed everything that Lilac stood for, but she couldn't help but wonder what life would be with Enigma. If she went with him there was no guarantee that she would ever return to the side of good. She might not enjoy preforming evil tasks, but she had a feeling that she would enjoy life with Enigma. Yes, he was captivating. Yes, Krystal did desire him on some level, but what of her obligation to the three sacred beasts? She was their leader after all.

Why was she even considering this?

"No thanks," she replied, shaking her head. "I work alone."

"Really? Then who's those two men that you were with. What were their names? Ah, Maroon and Goldenrod, I believe."

"Where are they?" Krystal tried to keep her voice calm.

"Do you care about them?" Enigma asked, still stroking her hair.

"I said 'where are they?'"

"You do care about them, don't you? Well, I didn't want to have to play this card but since you have left me no options…" his voice trailed off, and Krystal could feel his breath caressing her ear. After a moment of silence, Enigma said softly into her ear, "I'll just have to kill them."

Fury claimed Krystal. The thought of him touching her friends caused red to darken her vision. A sudden breeze surrounded the two. The wind shattered the chains that bound Krystal to the chair, and she lunged at Enigma. She pinned him to the floor, and the wind around them grew stronger. Her eyes glowed red and she began to snarl. She could feel Suicune just below the surface. He was going to escape and kill this man.

"Where the hell are they?" She roared.

"Feisty," Enigma replied with a smile. Krystal punched him in the face, but it didn't seem to do any damage to her enemy. "You hit like a girl."

Krystal gave another punch, but the results were the same. The wind around them was even more intense than it had been seconds ago, and there was no telling how long Krystal could keep it under control. In second now and it would erupt and quite possibly kill them both.

"You don't know who you're dealing with," she growled. Enigma reached up and stroked her cheek with his finger. The action caught Krystal by surprise. What was more surprising, however, was that immediately after he brushed her cheek, he kicked her in the stomach and pushed her of him. She rebounded fairly quickly, but only to be pushed back to the ground with a kick.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with. It is you, my dear Krystal, that has no idea what I am capable of," he pushed out his chest, causing multiple bones to crack. Krystal tried to stand on her feet, wincing at the sound as she done so. She managed to glance up at Enigma's face, a terrified gasp escaping her lips as she did so. His features were no longer laid back and relaxed. His glossy eyes were now a dark void, and a twisted smile played on his lips. "And now that I have your answer, my orders were to kill you."


End file.
